zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kylian's threat
Created by PEDRO PAULO 14. Premise Two years later, the crime was more controlled in the city of Zootopia, after all, the biggest criminals had already been captured, or had not yet attacked, but that was about to change. Part 1- More than a normal day had been two years since the ZPD had faced any potential criminals, but everyone knew it was only a matter of time, that was what everyone thought within the police agency. Nick finds himself reflecting, leaning against the reception desk. '' Does something bother you, Wilde? '' Asks Chief Bogo. Hum?...oh... yes sir, it's just ... it seems we can bring peace to Zootopia, '' says Nick. ''Yes, and that's good, no? Why do you seem bothered? '' Asks Chief Bogo, again. '' It's just that, it just 'seems' we brought peace to Zootopia, why can't I be sure? '' Nick says. "Look Wilde, in recent years you've faced a lot of problems alongside Hopps, we've seen...an army of savages, vandals, things that have affected us a lot, not just physically," says Chief Bogo. '' Yeah, you must be right ... '' says Nick. By the time Judy arrives at the front desk, sees the two talking, and realizes that Nick seems to be bothered. "Nick, are you alright?" Judy asks. Then Nick looks at her slowly, with a look of small concern. "Hum...Chief Bogo, can we be alone, please?" Judy asks. ''Sure replies Chief Bogo, before leaving the venue. Thanks. So, come on, what's up with you, you're like this for a while, or do you think I didn't notice? '' Says Judy. ''It's nothing, ok? I mean, I think ... it's a little post-traumatic stress says Nick. "Oh ... I get it, you still remember, don't you?" Judy asks. Remember what? '' Nick asks. '' All these guys we've faced in recent years ... '' says Judy. ''Yes, yes, I remember ok? and...it bothers me, it's been so quiet lately, I have a bad feeling '' Nick says, a little nervously. '' Nick ... I know it wasn't easy, but we ZPD take care of them together, we all know how we feel, I know we couldn't handle them all, Hunter is still around for example '' Says Judy. "I'm not afraid of that half wild psychopath, it's just ... I'm afraid something worse will happen," Nick says. Then Judy looks down with a small look of concern. Meanwhile in a hideout, a group of criminals brutally captured a police officer for interrogation. '' WHA...WHAT'S GOING ON HERE? Asks the extremely scared cop. Until suddenly, one of the inner doors of the hide opens, and from there comes the leader of the group. '' Who ... who are you? '' Asks the still scared policeman. '' It doesn't matter, but if you want to get out of here, you have to tell me something'' says Kylian. What do you want? I'm not understanding, '' says the policeman, frightened by the situation. '' The two cops, the most experienced in your filthy little department, '' says Kylian. '' What about them? '' The policeman asks. 'What's their name? Kylian asks. '' I can't reveal the names of other cops, I'm sorry, '' says the cop. '' Gee, it's a shame, I didn't want to have to tear your teeth out, '' Kylian says wryly, that after a member of his group demonstrated that he was going to tear the hostage's teeth out with a pair of pliers in his hand, he made the policeman speak. '' OK OK, I TALK, THEY CALL, WILDE, NICK WILDE, AND JUDY HOPPS '' Shouts the cop, answering the question. Then Kylian starts laughing silently. Did you see? As it is simpler to cooperate, ok guys, we already have what we need '' Kylian says. Then the group begins to retreat from hiding. '' Wait, what about me? You said you were going to set me free '' Says the cop. '' Yes, but I didn't say it would be now, you will be ... our bait, to attract your little friends, at the moment, they are the only ones who can stop me from taking control of this city. Oh ... by the way, my name is Kylian James, it's a pleasure, '' says Kylian, who soon after throws a tranquilizing dart at the hostage. '' Boss, why did you ask the names of those two? '' Asks one of the group members. '' Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps, these were the cops who solved the last toughest cases the cops got in the last two years, we'll have to be careful with them. '' Kylian explains. '' So ... what now? '' Asks another member. "We hope it won't be long before they realize we've kidnapped this guy," says Kylian. Shortly after, at the ZPD, the police find out about the police kidnapping. '' WHAT'S CLAWHAUSER? '' Nick asks, amazed. '' One of ours has been kidnapped, '' Clawhauser replies. '' By whom? '' Judy asks. '' That's what we're trying to find out, '' says Clawhauser. '' Oh crap, ok, let's fix this, what was the last appearance? '' Nick asks. '' Sahara Square, we got videos from security cameras, it looks like his car was attacked by a group of criminals, but we couldn't identify any, everyone was wearing a mask, then they ran off in their car with the cop, and threw off the cameras. '' Says Clawhauser. "Okay, that's enough, good work, we go to the scene, and see if we find anything," says Nick. '' Yeah, let's go, '' says Judy. Then, Nick and Judy, go to the scene of the kidnapping, the car that the police was using was completely destroying and surrounded by a crowd. '' Yeah, it's pretty...ugly around here, '' says Nick. '' Yes, better look for clues, '' says Judy. Until Nick finds some tire tracks. '' Look carrots, tire tracks, look recent can only be theirs, '' Nick says. "Yeah, good, let's follow them," says Judy. Then, after following the tire tracks, Nick and Judy find the vehicle used to kidnap the policeman, but find no suspicious location, but after searching deeper, they found a door inside an alley, which however discreet though it was, it had an armored aspect. '' Is it here? '' Nick asks. '' Well, it doesn't hurt to try, right? '' Judy replies. Then Nick opens the doorknob, and oddly enough the door was open. '' Okay...that's pretty weird says Nick, a little surprised. '' You have a bad feeling again, right? '' Judy says wryly. "Okay, let's have a look," says Nick. Then, Nick and Judy start investigating the place, and find the kidnapped policeman, he looked a little bogged down. Nick? Judy? You guys came, '' says the policeman, bewildered. '' Yes, we'll take you back to ZPD, '' says Nick. '' Wait, we have to get out of here as soon as possible, '' says the policeman quickly. '' Why? '' Nick asks. Until the hijacker group appears, they were all armed with tranquilizers, and the leader among them. '' Who are you? '' Asks Nick. So you're the famous Nick Wilde, and this one next to you must be the famous Judy Hopps says Kylian, who makes Nick and Judy worried. You know, I heard about you guys, I heard about you guys, you won...great villains, Foxer, Evilon, bla bla bla, I know your talent, and that's why ... you can't get in my way, so I'll be pretty fast, '' says Kylian, who immediately points a tranquilizer in their direction. ''Good night says Kylian wryly. Hum...took the words out of my mouth Nick says wryly, who then throws a dart into the local lamp, which ends up disorienting the enemies who start firing, but Nick and Judy manage to get away with it. the policeman without being hit. They get in the car, and are chased by the enemy car that starts trying to hit the darts on the police car tires. But extremely quickly, Judy, with a single shot, hits the front tire of the enemy car, so they can get them off track. CRAP, NEXT TIME I DRIVE, AND SHOOT '' Kylian shouts furiously with two of his members. ''And now boss, what are we going to do? '' Asks another member. ''It's not over yet, let's go back to hiding, and think of a new plan says Kylian. A while later at the ZPD, the policeman who was kidnapped is interrogated by Chief Bogo who is next to Nick and Judy. "So ... he wanted to know our names?" Judy asks. Yes, I'm sorry, '' says the policeman. ''Alright man, what matters is that you're safe Nick says. But... Says the policeman who is soon interrupted. Wilde is right, is that what matters who their leader, the fox, is his name? Asks Chief Bogo. He said his name was Kylian James replies the policeman. Kylian ... James? '' Asks Chief Bogo in amazement. '' Is that name familiar, sir? '' Judy asks. ''Yes ... it's quite familiar '' says Chief Bogo. Part 2- Dark past Nick and Judy meet at the ZPD with Chief Bogo and the kidnapped police officer. ''Kylian James is a little crime boss. He has already sabotaged several police operations, and managed to escape every time we chase him says Chief Bogo. Ok but...what does he want this time? And why would he want to know my name and that of carrots? Nick asks. "He said you were the only ones who could stop him from dominating Zootopia" says the policeman. '' Oh ... so that's his plan, '' says Judy. '' Yes ... I knew that foreboding wasn't by chance, '' says Nick. Meanwhile, at Kylian's hideout, he and his members are organizing a new one. '' So boss, what are we going to do? '' Asks one of the members. '' It's quite simple, let's destroy the ZPD, take everything, explosives, rocket launchers, all we have, '' says Kylian. '' But sir, I thought our focus was on the fox and the rabbit, '' says another member. '' They may be experienced, but they are nothing without their mates, we will attack them tomorrow, this city ... will be mine '' says Kylian. Meanwhile, Nick and Judy's conversation with Chief Bogo and the police officer continues. What does this guy have in his head,' rule the city '? That's very much Hunter's face, '' says Nick. '' Yes ... let's say he has a dark past, '' says Chief Bogo. '' What do you mean? '' Judy asks. '' Hum ... we researched more about him after his first attacks. At least as a child, he was a normal boy. Kylian's mother ... died at birth, and his father, well ... didn't treat him the best, his father often beat him as a punishment, sometimes locked him in his room, sometimes even for 2 days, you can't expect someone with this kind of treatment to become normal in the future, '' says Chief Bogo. "So ... it's another guy wanting revenge on fate, apparently Kito wasn't the last," Nick says. '' Yes ... but I don't think he's given up that easily, it's more than obvious that he's planning something new, we have to find out what it is, '' says Judy. '' Yes, tomorrow, go back to the hiding places, now that you know where it is, be more cautious, and be better prepared, '' says Chief Bogo. '' Yes sir '' say Nick and Judy. Meanwhile, again in Kylian's hideout. '' Boss, it's almost done, the last equipment car has arrived, '' says one member. "Perfect, tomorrow we will destroy our obstacles once and for all," says Kylian. After saying that, Kylian has flashbacks in her father's memory. ''This is not thanks to you, and as I dominate this place, I will prove that your existence was insignificant ... Dad '' thinks Kylian. Part 3- Final A day passed, and Kylian's team was prepared to attack the ZPD. Meanwhile, some police officers were trying to figure out what he was planning. '' So Wilde and Hopps already know what to do, '' says Chief Bogo. '' Yes sir '' Nick and Judy say simultaneously. Then Nick and Judy return to Kylian's hideout to find out what his next move would be, but when they get there, they are amazed to see several cars, full of explosive weapons and rocket launchers. '' But what the hell is that? '' Asks Nick, amazed. Until one of the members of Kylian's team appears behind one of the cars and shoots a rocket launcher at Nick and Judy's vehicle, they can deflect, and the vehicle ends up hitting a shoulder. At the outset, Kylian appears along with several other members of his team. ''DON'T YOU EVER GIVE UP? BUT WANT TO KNOW? SO IT'S MORE FUN, SO I CAN WARM UP BY FINDING VCS '' Kylian shouts. Shortly thereafter, one of his team members is about to shoot a rocket launcher at Nick and Judy's car, but they manage to escape, thus starting an extreme pursuit. '' CHIEF BOGO, WE DISCOVER JAMES 'PLAN, IT'S AN ATTACK' 'Shouts Nick, extremely nervous over the radio. ''As well? What's going on, Wilde? '' Asks Chief Bogo nervous. '' He'll attack the ZPD '' shouts Nick and Judy nervously. '' Oh no, watch out, all the cops, in a few minutes we could be attacked, I repeat, we could be attacked, be all ready, this is not a simulation '' Informs Chief Bogo on the radio. After being informed, all police officers begin to get ready, take all weapons and explosives. '' Wilde, Hopps, I've already informed everyone of the current situation, we're getting ready for the worst, but you have to stop this damn thing, '' says Chief Bogo. '' Understood sir, '' says Judy. '' SPEED UP '' Kylian shouts. '' You won't run away, you won't stop me from dominating this damn city hahaha '' Kylian, madly thinks and laughs. '' Oh no, we have to fix them, we're already getting close to ZPD, '' says Nick. Until Nick remembers that the cars are covered in explosives. '' WAIT ... I ... I have a plan, but you won't like it very much, '' says Nick. "What are you thinking?" Judy asks. 'Just answer me carrots, you trust me don't you?' Asks Nick. '' Yes but ... '' says Judy before being interrupted. "Great," says Nick. Until suddenly, Nick brakes the car abruptly, which causes all the cars to hit each other, and since they were all full of explosives, some explode, but Nick and Judy's car tops, as well as Kylian's. After the accident, Nick realizes that Judy is unconscious. '' Carrots, carrots '' Nick calls her worried. Until he realizes she was just passed out, then pulls her out of the car and leaves her leaning against the vehicle outside when he realizes that Kylian is getting out of the car. Kylian was a little injured but could still walk. "So ... you guys survived ... good ... so ... I can get rid of you myself," says Kylian. '' James is over, surrender, '' Nick says with a silencer pointed at him. '' It's only over ... when I say it's over, '' says Kylian, also with a silencer aimed at Nick. '' Do you all have this pride disguised as a sense of justice? You must understand that more than anyone Nick, you prevented Foxer and his little friend from turning this town into a wilderness, you arrested your ex great friend Evilon to continue on his little trickster, you, with the help of a mysterious teenager, arrested Kito, one of the worst vandals in this city, and look how ironic, now ... we're here, history is repeating itself, and you know what? I bet you missed that, '' says Kylian. '' You know, deep down, I always value the adrenaline rush of these adventures, and once again I'll bring justice. If you think a king is not James? But in fact, you're just another crazy creamy, '' says Nick. Nick notices a few unexploded explosives on the floor, and begins to distract Kylian. "I heard about your story, and you want revenge on the city for what your father did?" Says Nick. '' All I got was thanks to me, not him, including this city, '' says Kylian. '' This city is not your Kylian, and never will be, '' says Nick. Then Nick shoots a tranquilizer dart at the explosives, which explode and stun Kylian. Right after that Nick handcuffs him. '' Like you said ... the story is repeating itself, '' Nick says with a wry smile on his face, making Kylian furious. Shortly after, some police arrive, and take Nick and Judy to the ZPD, while Kylian is arrested. A few hours later Nick will talk to Judy who is recovering. '' Feeling good about carrots? '' Nick asks. '' Yes, thank you, '' says Judy. "Look ... I'm sorry if I looked a little nervous all the time," says Nick. ''It's not okay, we all have bad memories of everything these guys did, Kylian for example was just a traumatized freak, to him, or to Hunter, or to any of them, everyone should suffer for what they suffered, and of course they did it several times, but we'll always get over it, you know why? '' says Judy. ''Why? '' Nick asks. ''Unlike them ... we have each other, '' says Judy, making Nick smile. ''You know ... talking about Hunter...he's still around, '' says Nick. ''So all of us, this department, this team, let's face it, together, and bring it to justice once and for all, because that's what it is to be justice, what it is...to be Zootopia '' Says Judy. THE END Epilogue Hunter Foxer is in his other hiding place, until suddenly some police raid the same. One of those cops was Nick Wilde. "Nick? What the hell are you doing here?" Asks Hunter, amazed. '' Hello Hunter...did you miss to me? '' Nick says wryly, who immediately shoots a calming dart at Hunter. A few hours later, the two are in prison. '' Comfortable Hunter? '' Nick asks wryly. "I'll be even more so when I get out of here," says Hunter. '' Hum...okay Nick says wryly, giving a slight laugh. '' What's Nick, you know I always get it, '' says Hunter. '' If you ever get out of here, I'll be ready, '' says Nick. Then Hunter flashes a wicked smile. '' We'll see who will win'' says Hunter. "You can be sure," says Nick. Then Nick from Hunter's cell area. THE END. Category:PEDRO PAULO 14 Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Male Category:Male character Category:Predator Category:Predators Category:Foxes Category:Fox Category:Zootopia Citizen Category:Citizens Category:Citizen Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Mammal Category:Mammals Category:OC stories Category:Villains Category:Police Fugitives Category:Criminals